fanfiction Aventures Echec Critique
by Tyessa
Summary: Alors que la Fanbase se promenait tranquillement dans la Japan Expo Mahyar va faire un echec critique qui va faire basculer la journée de nos amis... (P.S: Je suis désolé pour les fautes)
1. Prologue

_**Salut tous le monde, je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fiction qui va surement être très longue. Voici le prologue je suis déjà à l'écriture du premier chapitre qui devrait arriver bientôt. Voili voilou les personnages hormis Tyessa ne m'appartiennent pas. Bonne lecture et à très vites ^^**_

* * *

Echec critique

Prologue

Ça aurait dû être une belle journée. La plupart des gens de la fanbase c'étaient donné rendez-vous à la Japan Expo et ils s'amusaient comme des petits fous. Ils virent ensuite le stand de dédicace de la team Aventures et ils s'engouffrèrent dans la file d'attente.

Mais il y eut une erreur, un geste, qui fit sombrer la fanbase dans le noir. Mahyar lança un dé de 100 qui afficha ce nombre.

« Echec critique. » Murmura-t-il.

Alors une lumière vive aveugla les fans d'Aventures, un trous se forma sous leurs pieds et ils tombèrent dans le néant.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Salut tout le monde. Alors déjà merci aux retour que j'ai eu suite au prologue ça m'a ait chaud au cœur. On est de retour pour le chapitre 1 que vous attendiez voili voilou pleins de bisou et bonne lecture 3.**_

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Le Cratère

Le sol était froid et dur. Myfanwi ouvrit les yeux où était-elle ? Le paysage était désolé. Les quelques brins d'herbe étaient jaunes, il n'y avait que des buissons de ronce et d'orties et le ciel était gris. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? La psychopathe se rappelait de l'échec du MJ mais elle ne comprenait pas. Comment cela expliquait le fait qu'elle soit ici ? Et les autres qu'était-il devenu ?

Un bruit alerta son attention, alors par instinct elle saisit sa hache qui était devenus en métal. Elle eut d'ailleurs du mal à la soulever. Les pas se firent plus distincts, la maman de fanbase sentit son cœur se serrer de peur et quand la chose sortit d'un buisson, elle poussa un cri de frayeur.

« Ce n'est que moi, murmura Gryf, calme.

-Désolé, s'excusa-t-elle, c'est juste que…tout est étrange. Où sommes-nous et où sont les autres ?

-Aucune idée viens on va essayer de trouver un chemin de là peut être que quelqu'un dans un village pourra nous renseigner. »

Les deux amis hochèrent de la tête et se mirent en quête d'une route.

Myfan' détailla son compagnon et elle remarqua qu'il portait toujours son cosplay de mage des ténèbres à une exception : son bâton de mage, censé être factice, brillait.

« D'où elle brille, demanda-t-elle, l'orbe sur ton bâton ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il, quand je me suis réveillé la boule brillait.

-Encore heureux, fit une voix familière, sinon t'aurais aucune boule brillante.

-Kimi, ria la maman de la fanbase, c'est toi ?

-Ouaip, assura la benjamine, je vous rejoins j'ai des orties dans le cul. »

La jeune fille s'extirpa du buisson et se précipita vers ses amis.

« Si tu savais comme je suis ravie de te voir, dit Myfanwi.

-Moi aussi, lui répondit-elle, j'ai peur je dois t'avouer.

-On a tous peur, assuma Gryf, je me demande bien dans quel galère nous sommes fourrés. »

Soudain une explosion retentis et ils virent au loin une colonne de flamme monter au ciel suivit d'un cri de rage et de stupeur. Ils se précipitèrent vers le cataclysme et virent, à genoux entrain de pleurer dans les bras d'une inconnue…

« Gwen, s'exclama la psychopathe, que t'est-il arrivé ?

-Myfanwi, sanglota-t-elle, que se passe-t-il ? Je suis…devenu mon cosplay, demi-diable pyromage. Et Tyessa a changé de tête. Myfan explique moi je suis perdu, j'ai peur de ce que je pourrais faire. »

La maman de la fanbase pris la jeune fille dans ses bras et essaya de la rassurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle ce calme un peu. Elle regarda Tyessa, en effet elle était devenus sont cosplay. A la place des taches de rousseur qui parsemaient le visage de la parisienne, il y avait des tâches argentées, ses yeux étaient maintenant vert émeraude, sa peau sombre et des oreilles pointues apparaissaient derrière ses cheveux. La Sanglante aussi avait changé physiquement, ses cheveux étaient maintenant rouge sang, et ses yeux passaient de la couleur jaunes à la couleur verte. Myfanwi remarqua alors que c'était celles qui avaient le plus changé. Kim avait toujours ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux châtain et pareil pour Gryf.

Des pas se firent entendre, Tyessa tourna la tête au moment où trois naines et une jeune fille au regard familier arrivaient en courant.

« Haku, demanda la musicienne, c'est toi ?

-Yep, répondit celle-ci, et les naines là ce sont Tem, Tsuki et Missy.

-On a un peu changé, fit la cosplayeuse, on a rétrécie, Missy a gagné deux bras métalliques…d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ?

-Je sais paaas, répondit la dessinatrice un peu affolé, je ne les contrôle absolument pas. »

C'était assez rigolo à voir, les bras de Missy faisaient du break dance.

Hakukaï avait autant changé que les trois autres. Ses cheveux étaient blancs et une mèche bleu tombait sur son front, la couleur de ses yeux semblait avoir été aspiré tellement le gris acier était clair et sa peau, d'une pâleur extrême, semblait comme de l'air sous film plastique. Elle souriait un peu devant ce spectacle étrange mais quand même elle aurait voulu avoir des réponses et elle voulait rentrer chez elle. Elle interrogea du regard Kimisukiro qui leva les épaules en signe d'ignorance et baissa la tête. La benjamine commença à greloter, son cosplay de druidesse était léger et il faisait super froid dans ce pays.

Il y eut un bruit étrange, qui se révéla être le grognement d'un loup suivit d'un feulement de chat.

« Wolfies, Rubéale, cria la voix de Juliabakura, vous allez laisser tranquille cette louve.

-Julia, appela la benjamine, on est là.

-Oh yes p****! On arrive! »

La jeune fille arriva en courant suivis de près par un loup noir et un chat chocolat. En arrivant les deux animaux se transformèrent en deux humains reconnaissables Rubéale et Wolfies.

« T'a rétrécie Tsuki, plaisanta le loup.

-C'est ça, répliqua la naine, fait le malin.

-T'a une queue plus longue que la normal Wolf', fit Kimi, c'est normal ?

-Kim, souffla Tyessa avec un sourire en coin, t'es sérieuse ?

-Bon sinon, les coupa Juliabakura, on est où ?

-Heu, répondit Myfanwi, aucune idée.

-Je vous donne un indice, trancha le loup dormant. »

Il tourna la tête vers la louve qui grognait encore en direction de nos amis. Des pas se rapprochaient de l'animal et puis soudain, tous entendirent une voix bien connue crier.

« Eden tout vas bien ? »


	3. Chapter 3

**_Salut tout le monde, désolé de ma longue absence mais j'ai eu ce qu'on appelle le syndrome de la page blanche donc...mais en tout cas voici la suite j'espère qu'elle vous plaira comme ce qu'il y avait avant. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ça fait toujours plaisir, bonne lecture 3 ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Les perso d'Aventures

Un nain venait de surgir des buissons et avait posé une main protectrice sur la louve. Il avait une crête, une courte barbe, un bras métallique et une vilaine cicatrice sur l'œil.

« Grunlek, demanda Myfanwi, c'est toi ?

-Oui, répondit celui-ci avec méfiance, mais qui êtes-vous et comment me connaissez-vous ?

-C'est compliqué…..

-Grun', coupa la voix d'un mage en robe rouge, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Attendez, fit Tyessa, vous êtes Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, vous Grunlek Von Krayn. Vous voyagez avec Théo Silverberg un paladin de la lumière et avec Shinddha Kory demi-élémentaire du clan Kory c'est bien ça ?

\- Comment, bégaya-t-il, comment savez-vous tout cela ?

-C'est illogique, improbable, marmonna la musicienne en ignorant la question de Balthazar, vous…vous n'existez que dans l'imagination des joueurs et ce monde aussi…ce n'est pas possible.

-Tu as lu _Le Survivant de l'Enfer_ , expliqua alors Tem, et _Portée disparut_ tout semble possible.

-Mais ce n'était que des fictions et la….c'est la réalité.

-Excusez-moi, reprit Bob, mais vous ne nous avez pas répondu.

\- A oui pardon, répondit Myfan, alors enfaite… »

La maman de la Fanbase prit soin de tout raconter au deux aventuriers quand deux hommes arrivèrent, l'un portait une armure de plates complètes, et l'autre portait des vêtements discrets et son visage était masqué. Ils posèrent alors les même questions que leurs amis quelques minutes plus tôt, alors Myfan réexpliqua patiemment tout aux deux aventuriers qui venaient d'arriver.

« Si j'ai bien compris, dit Bob quand Myfan eut finit, vous venez d'un autre monde, où la magie n'existe pas, et par un mystère le plus total vous voilà ici et, pour certain, avec des capacités magiques.

-C'est cela, confirma Wolfies. »

Ils furent tous arrêtés par un hurlement. Gwen, en boule sur le sol, se tenait la tête à deux et hurlait tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Elle ne comprenait pas, d'où venait cette voix ? Où, plutôt, elle ne voulait pas comprendre.

« _Je suis devenus folle, pensa-t-elle, où alors…_

 _-Non, lui murmura une voix à l'oreille, je suis bien là, dans ton esprit…je peux t'offrir tout ce que tu désir, il faut juste te laisser faire._

 _-Qui est tu ?_

 _-Une personne, qui fait partis intégrante de ton esprit, mais si tu me laisse prendre le dessus tu verras ma vrais forme._

\- TA GUEULE, hurla-t-elle soudainement !

-Gwen, s'inquiéta Tsuki, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Heu…bredouilla la Sanglante, je… »

Bob fronça les sourcils en voyant les yeux de l'adolescente changer de couleur.

« Comment, demanda-t-il, comment expliquez-vous le fait que votre amie soit un demi-diable ?

-Quoi, s'exclama Julia, ce n'est pas logique.

-A moins que, commença Grunlek…

-A moins que vous ne nous ayez mentis, finis Théo.

-On vous a dit toute la vérité, paniqua Rubéale, il faut nous croire, on ne vient pas d'ici et puis si on vous avait mentis comment expliquez-vous le fait que notre amie Missy ne sache pas utiliser ses deux bras ? »

L'argument fit mouche. Grunlek tourna la tête pour voir la dessineuse se démener avec ses deux bras mécanique, le golem soupira et s'approcha de la naine avec une clef à molette. En deux trois mouvement il eut tôt fait de réparer les engins.

« Il y avait un léger bug, expliqua-t-il, dans le raccord entre ton bras et toi.

-Merci, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Bon le soleil vas se coucher, si vous voulez vous pouvez bivouaquer avec nous, on pourra vous aider à chercher une solution. »

Les fans fiction writers acquiescèrent et tous montèrent le camp. Tyessa, Julia et Hakukaï, qui avaient des arc et des flèches pour la plus jeune, se proposèrent d'aider Shin à la chasse. Le demi-élémentaire de l'eau accepta avec joie, il en profita pour apprendre à Haku et à Julia à maitriser leurs partie élémentaire de l'air et de la terre et à créer des flèches de vent, comme des mini-tornades, pour Hakukaï ou de roche pour Juliabakura. De leurs côtés, Gwen et Gryf se faisaient coaché par Bob pour qu'ils puissent lancer des sorts mineur mais qui pourrais leurs être utiles, c'est comme ça que La Sanglante alluma le feu de camps et que Gryf éteignit l'armure de Théo en contrant la Lumière. Ce dernier était occupé à aider Myfan, Wolf', et Rubéale à manier une arme. En effet les épées courtes en mousse de la MJ étaient devenues en métal, tout comme le glaive de Wolfies et le hache de Myfanwi. Le paladin se tourna vers le fanboy de Mahyar et dit à la maman de la fanbase.

« Bon tu peux l'assommer si tu veux mais ne le tue pas c'est ton ami après tout.

-T'inquiète, assura la psychopathe, BULIIIIA !

-Myfan, trembla Gryf, Myfan attends, aaaaaaa »

Le jeune homme prit les jambes à son cou, s'ensuivit une course poursuite autour du feu de camp ce qui gêna quelque peu Tsuki.

« Les gens, dit-elle agacée, c'est pas que j'essaye de faire des couvertures avec les chutes de tissus de nos vêtements trop grand mais un peu quand même et là vous créer des ombres qui me gêne BEAUCOUP ! ALORS VOUS ALLER VOUS CALMER SINON VOUS DORMIRER DANS LE FROID CETTE NUIT ! »

La cosplayeuse regarda ses amis qui se calmèrent aussitôt en voyant la tête de la sudiste.

Un silence vint se créer dans le groupe, silence qui fut vite briser par un hurlement, un hurlement bien connus des fan d'Aventures.

« C'est Koschei, s'exclama Kimi ! »


	4. Chapter 4

_**Coucou je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, avec le chapitre 3. Je m'excuse d'avance pour la fin, j'ai finis ce chapitre à l'arrache. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si ça vous a plus ça fait toujours plaisir, désolé pour les fautes et bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Chapitre 3 : L'attaque de Cthulhu

Koschei se débâtit en gémissant. Elle était enroulée par des…des tentacules qui peu à peu commençaient à lui serrer la taille, l'empêchant de respirer. (Yamete yamete kudasai j'étais obligé de faire cette blague mais reprenons) Cette créature l'avait poursuivi dans la forêt pendant longtemps, elle avait perdu son sac à dos doctor Who, et finalement elle avait été attrapée par les ailes de dragons qu'elle avait sur le dos. Croyant qu'elles étaient fausses, comme à l'entrée de la Japan Expo, elle avait tenté de les enlever mais les ailes étaient en fait de vraies ailes de dragon. La jeune fille sentant son souffle devenir de plus en plus faible se tordit pour tenter de se défaire quand une ombre devant elle leva son épée et trancha les tentacules. Koschei sentit qu'on faisait la même chose derrière et tomba par terre. Quand elle se releva, elle vit le visage familier de Maddey, en armure de plaque. L'étudiante en droit aida son amie à se relever avant de faire un coucou de la main à l'autre personne. La fan de Castiel se retourna et aperçu Myfan qui se jeta sur elle.

« Kosch, s'exclama-t-elle, tout le monde a reconnu ton cris et tout le monde a eu peur, peur que tu te fasses tuer par un monstre d'ici.

-D'ailleurs, demanda Mad', c'est où ici ?

-Ce n'est quand même pas, hésita Koschei…

-Si, affirma la maman de la fanbase, nous sommes dans le cratère. Allez suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire au camp. »

Myfanwi ouvrit la marche. En chemin elles trouvèrent le sac à dos fétiche de Kosch, qui fut ravis en le voyant puis, elles arrivèrent enfin au camp.

« Maddey, s'exclama Kimi en se ruant sur l'étudiante en droit !

-Oh non, grogna en souriant Gwen en voyant Koschei, pas elle.

-Ravit de te voir aussi Gwen. »

En entendant les demoiselles arrivées, un homme qui portait une armure de plaque complète blanche se retourna.

« Théo, questionna alors la whonnienne, Théo de Silverberg ?

-Toi aussi, tu viens de ce monde où la magie n'existe pas et où moi, Bob, Shin et Grun sommes juste des idées ?

-En effet, Maddey aussi d'ailleurs. »

Le paladin soupira, et deux de plus. Il proposa à apprendre à la paladine à manier son épée qui était encore couverte du sang de la créature, pendant que Koschei rejoignit Gwen qui était assise à côté du feu de camp, un chat dans les bras qui ronronnait.

« Salut, dit-elle.

-Kosch, s'exclama la désormais demi-démone !

-Il vient d'où ce chat ? C'est Wilfrid ?

-Heu, miaula Rubéale dans sa forme féline, non c'est moi, Rubé.

-Désolé, c'est moi où tout le monde à un peu changé ?

-C'est pas toi du tout, fit Tyessa en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, tout ce qui était en mousse est devenu en métal, et tout ce qui était maquillage est devenu réel. Regarde Gwen, ses cheveux sont devenus rouges, moi ma tronche à changé comme pour Haku et Julia. Wolf et Rubéale sont devenus mi- animaux mi- humains et toi aussi d'ailleurs.

-J'avoue, mes ailes sont des vrais.

-Et tu peux voler, demanda la voix innocentes de Kimi derrière elle ?

-J'vais essayer. »

La jeune fille se leva et tenta de déployer ses ailes. Ça encore, c'était plutôt simple, le plus dure fut de s'envoler. Elle essaya une fois, deux fois, trois fois, quatre fois. Au bout de la cinquième fois, elle réussi à s'élever un peu au-dessus du sol mais pas beaucoup et elle retomba par terre au bout de cinq minutes.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans autres accros. Quand tout le monde alla se coucher Kimi et Gryf insistèrent pour prendre le premier tour de garde, histoire d'être au calme pour étudier. En effet, Bob leurs avait fourni des livres sur le Cratère, la faune et la flore ainsi que sur les mœurs de ce monde.

Plusieurs heures pendant le cours de la nuit, il se produisit une chose, quelque chose qui attira l'attention des deux jeunes. Une lueur violette dans la forêt, lueur qui faisait mourir les plantes autour d'eux et qui s'approchait dangereusement du groupe.


End file.
